Jack's Return
by Harknessgirl
Summary: This is my own fluffy attempt at Jack's Return. Ianto and Jack pairing. Part 3 Now up!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do my own version of Jack's return

I decided to do my own version of Jack's return. This is just complete and utter Fluff.

Please comment if you like.

Jack walked into the Hub. .He looked around as he walked forward. Not much had changed. When he had been taken by the Master it was all different. The master brought him back here after he had killed them all. Fresh tears came to his eyes thinking about the screams of his team as the Master tortured them and killed them in front him. He had been powerless. He let his head drop to his chest .While he had been away he had thought a lot of things. His relationship with Ianto, his relationship with Gwen. He was fascinated with Gwen but until he was with the Doctor he did not know why. She reminded him of Rose. Sweet Rose. He smiled at the thought of her. The team probably thought he was in love with her. He was but not in a romantic way. Ianto. His insides tightened immediately at the thought of the young man's voice and body. He heard footsteps behind him . He spun around. He saw him. Top button undone and tie half way down his chest. This was not the person he knew. Ianto saw Jack.

"Jack" it was more like a whisper that escaped his lips. Jack smiled. He didn't know what else to say. He still didn't know how long he had been gone for. Ianto walked towards him. His eyes were all watery. He put his hand on Jack's cheek.

"I didn't know if you were coming back" Ianto whispered. Jack slipped his hands around the Welshman's body and hugged him. He heard Ianto sob against his chest.

" I came back for you" Jack said into his ear. Ianto stood up straight. He was smiling. Jack wiped away the tears. Ianto kissed him. It was full of passion. Jack was shocked. It was usually him that kissed Ianto first not the other way round. Minutes later they parted panting. They looked into each others eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck.

"JACK!" He turned towards the scream just in time to be jumped on by Gwen. He laughed out loud. He hugged Gwen and placed her back on the floor.

" What, Where did you go?" She exclaimed. Tosh ran towards him the same as Gwen. Everyone was smiling. Owen walked towards Jack and placed out his hand. Jack grabbed it and brought Owen towards him to give him a hug. At first Owen just stood there but he did finally wrap his hands around the older man's body.

"Where did you go?" Gwen asked again as Owen and Jack let go of each other.

" I found my Doctor" Jack answered

" Oh i'm not good enough for you know am I" Owen said with a smile on his face

" Did he help you Jack?" Tosh inquired

" Not in the way that I wanted to be helped" Jack sighed

" You still can't die then?" Ianto asked. Jack shook his head. There was silence in the hub.

" Looks like I'm going to be around for a long time annoying you guys then" Jack laughed. Everyone moved towards him and gave him a hug. A group hug. His team. The master didn't beat him. He cant beat him, he was home with the people he loved. He smiled.

"Right guys, drinks on me " Jack shouted. There were lots of shouts. Jack took Ianto hand and entwined their fingers. He smiled as the Torchwood team walked out of the cog door all back together again


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the people who reviewed and added the story to their alert list. I am glad you all liked it. I hope you like this part. There is another part left. As ever no angst just all fluffy fluff_

As they walked to the pub Ianto kept a firm grip on Jack's hand and Tosh had taken it as her personal role to make sure he didn't escape by clinging to his other side. Gwen had her arm through Owen's. As they entered the pub they went and sat in there usual booth. Ianto sat next to Jack. Gwen and Tosh went opposite and Owen went at the end. Jack handed Owen some money.

"Go and get a round of drinks" Jack smiled. Owen tutted with a smile and got up and went to the bar.

"So are you going to tell us what happened in the 3 months you were gone?" Tosh asked.

"3 months is that how long I was gone" Jack sighed. Everyone nodded. Owen returned with the drinks and handed Jack his change. Jack noticed that Ianto's hand was now rested on his thigh. He smiled. Over the next half an hour Jack summarized what had happened from when he heard the Tardis until the Doctor and Martha dropped him of in the centre of Cardiff. When he had finished everyone sat there in silence.

"WOW" exclaimed Gwen. He told them everything, except the part where he was tortured daily and they were killed in front of him. He thought that was a bit too much for them.

"Did I miss much?" asked Jack. Everyone was still stunned. They all shook there heads. While he sat there Jack looked at them all. The general look of them all was complete exhaustion. They looked like they had not had a good night sleep the 3 months he had been gone. It hurt him to see the pain he had caused them in his absence.

"If you don't mind Jack I am going to go home" Gwen admitted.

"It's fine with me Gwen, Oh what day is it" He asked

"Thursday" Ianto laughed

"Everyone as my first order back in Cardiff. Unless there is a huge emergency I will see you all on Monday okay" Jack said banging his fist on the table. "No offence but you all look like crap and I think you need the sleep" Everyone laughed with him.

"I'm going to go to as well" Said Tosh as she stood up. Jack nodded with a smile

"I will give you both a lift home" said Owen He stood up. He held his hand out to Jack.

"It's good to have you back Jack" whispered Owen. He shook Owen's hand

"It's good to be back" Jack said.

"Bye Jack, bye Ianto" Owen, Gwen and Tosh walked out of the pub. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at him. His team had helped him get through that year with the Master, but most of all Ianto helped. He came to Jack when he was most desperate and needed a pick me up. He would hear him whisper in his ear. Those sweet welsh vowels of his. He would feel the occasional brush on his shoulder.

"Will you stay with me tonight Jack?" Ianto asked him. He looked right into his eyes. Jack couldn't have said no even if he had wanted to. Jack nodded. They both got up and walked out of the pub. They held hands as they walked towards Ianto's apartment. They did not know what was coming in the future but all they needed was this night together.

"Remember the 21st century is when everything changes" Jack whispered

"What's that" Ianto asked. He had heard Jack muttering.

"I'm saying I bet you can't catch me" Jack said running off. Ianto chased off after him. They both had huge grins on there faces. The lovers ran off into the darkness, forgetting all their worries and forgetting about what might happen tomorrow and that all that matters is what is happening right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack did eventually slow down for Ianto. They both were panting and bending over. They both had huge grin's on their faces. They continued walking to Ianto's apartment hand in hand. When they reached his apartment Ianto unlocked the door and they both entered. Jack had been to Ianto's apartment before but in the pit of his stomach it told him this time was different from all the rest. Jack walked into Ianto's living room and had a look around. It was completly what you expected from Ianto neat and organized. He had to admit all the rest of the times that he had been here he didn't really look at the decorating.

"Do you want some coffee Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Yes please" Jack replied. He looked around and looked at the photographs of Ianto and his family. Ianto didn't talk about them often. Ianto walked back into the living room with 2 cups of steaming coffee. When Jack looked at him he saw his eyes were brimming with tears again. He walked over and waited till Ianto had put the coffee down and took his face in his hands and rubbed away the tears.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered. Ianto collapsed against Jack and sobbed. Ianto had a tight grip around Jack. Jack held back. Ianto cried on jack's shoulder for about 5 minutes. All that time Jack held on and didn't say a word. He knew Ianto was breaking inside. He had caused this pain and it broke him up inside.

"Please say your not going anywhere again?" Ianto finally spoke.

"No I'm not, If the Doctor needs me for any other reason and he comes to Cardiff to get me he does not get just me he gets my team" Jack answered. Ianto nodded against his shoulder. He stood up straight and looked deep into Jack's eyes. Jack leaned forward and kissed him gently. Ianto kissed back. Ianto slowly parted his lips and let Jack's tongue in. They took turns of exploring the familiar places. Jack finally pulled apart from Ianto.

"Let's go to bed" He said. Ianto nodded and led the way. They stripped each other slowly until all they were wearing were there boxers. They climbed into bed and moulded in to each other's bodies. Jack lay on one arm and put the other around Ianto. Ianto clasped onto Jack's arm and lay on the other one.

"Goodnight" They whispered to each other. They were both exhausted. It only took minutes for them both to fall asleep.

Ianto knew Jack could only sleep a few hours on an ordinary night so he felt extremely happy when he woke up first in the morning and saw Jack was still with him. Usually Jack lies there and watches Ianto, this time Ianto lay there and watched Jack breath slowly in and out. Jack slowly woke up and fluttered his eyes.

"Good morning Mr Jones" He whispered. Ianto leaned forward and kissed him and whisped good morning against his lips. Ianto then got up and went for a shower. Jack got up and got dressed. He could hear the water running. He would wait untill Ianto came out to tell he was leaving just to make sure everything is okay at the hub. He was happy that last night he and Ianto didn't have sex. Jack laughed out loud that was the first time he has ever thought that. The master changed Jack. Jack knew it; he could feel it running through his veins. He couldn't explain it. All he hoped was that it was for good. He had been stood staring out the window for 5 minutes just thinking. Ianto walked in with a towel around his waist. Jack turned at the sound of him and wolf whistled. Jack smiled. Ianto blushed. Jack walked towards him and stood at the side of him and lay a hand on his flat wet stomach.

"I'm going to go back to the hub for a few hours just to make sure everything is okay" Ianto nodded. Jack leaned and kissed Ianto passionately on the lips. He trailed his hand along Ianto as he left. He felt Ianto shiver as his hand skimmed over his hip. Jack walked out the front door and was confronted by beautiful sunlight. Jack smiled and started to walk to the hub.

**This is the end guys:-( I hope you liked my fluffy return. If you commented thank you so much, you made me very happy. **


End file.
